The instant invention relates generally to sleeping bags and more specifically it relates to a sleeping bag sheet insert having an attached pillowcase for fitting within a sleeping bag and for preventing inside of the sleeping bag from becoming soiled.
Numerous sleeping bags have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain liners. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,972,757; 4,292,700 and 4,339,835 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.